Somewhere In Another Life
by TheBiohazardVictim
Summary: Jenny and Julian in a past life. Jenny is betrothed to the rich Thomas Locke but when she and her friends were invited to a ball held by the new Lord, Jenny realises that maybe the boy with the white hair is better than Tom ever was. Title - Madina Lake
1. Chapter 1  The Ball

**I Was Toying With This Idea In My Head While I Was Writing **_**Regretting But Never Forgetting **_**(Which I'm Still Writing ;) ). Soo… Yeah. It's Basically Jenny And Julian In A Past Life. Title Inspired By Madina Lake :)**

**Disclaimer: None Of The Characters Are Mine, No Matter How Hard I Wish :L**

Jennifer Thornton twirled around in her new gown, admiring the way the green silk clung to her in all the right places, the way it brought out the colour of her eyes and hair.

"My Lady, you look beautiful!" Her best friend, Deirdre Eliade, commented from her perch on the bed. Jenny smiled at her, eyes sparkling with delight.

"You really think so?" She asked, running her fingers down the side of the dress.

"I second Deirdre's comment!" Another voice chirped. It was Jenny's other best friend, Audrey Myers, smiling and pushing black spiky bangs out of her eyes.

"I third Deirdre's comment!" A third voice added. That too, was Jenny's best friend, Summer Parker-Pearson. Jenny smiled at her three best friends, all of which were dressed in gowns. "I can't wait to go to the ball!" Summer squealed excitedly, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Ah, the ball. Jenny, Summer, Audrey and Deirdre had all been invited to this ball held by the Lord. Nobody had ever heard of this lord before and since they had a feeling he was new, they felt obliged to go.

Of course, Thomas Locke, Michael Cohen and Zachary Taylor had been invited also. Thomas was betrothed to Jenny, even though they'd been friends ever since they first joined school. Michael was betrothed to Audrey and Zachary, Jenny's cousin, had only just been announced to be Summer's fiancée. Deirdre was the only to not be betrothed, not that she cared as she despised the male race.

"I wonder who this lord really is," Audrey mused, putting a finger to her cherry red lips. Deirdre shrugged carelessly.

"As if I care about some lord who invited me to this ball. I despise all the satin and silk I have to wear!" She complained, plucking at the straps of her black dress. She earned a small smack on the ear from Audrey.

"Deirdre, stop being so moody because you're going somewhere and you have to dress up for it." She scolded.

"Like I really care Ms. Dress-Up-Doll." Deirdre retorted.

Oh here they go again, Jenny thought, rolling her eyes and turned her attention to the mirror in front of her. They're always bickering. Just because Audrey joined our girl-group a few years ago doesn't mean Dee has to be so… jealous. It was as if Summer had thought the same thing, judging by the look she gave Jenny which she saw in her reflection.

"Girls please be quiet and stop arguing. Tonight is going to be fun, fun, fun, yes?" Summer almost shrieked. Both the girls winced at the shrill tone and shut up.

"Yes!" Audrey replied, smiling although her eyes were narrowed.

"If I must. Although I do prefer my hair short and my trousers." Deirdre muttered. Audrey almost lunged for her but held herself in check. It wasn't lady like to go fighting like little boys, she reminded herself and settled for clenching her fists. They heard a knock on the door and Jenny opened it, revealing her parents on the threshold.

"Jennifer, why don't you look beautiful!" Her mother gushed, hugging her daughter, being careful to not rip the delicate silk.

"Thank you Mama. Thank you Father for the dress!" Jenny grinned.

"You're welcome, Jennifer." Mr. Thornton said gruffly. He wasn't a man of words, was her father.

"Now girls, we are leaving now. Behave yourselves and I do believe the gentlemen are not staying over?" Ms. Thornton said.

"Mama!" Jenny protested. "Don't you trust me?" Ms. Thornton smiled at her daughter, whose cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"Of course me and your mother trust you, Jennifer." Mr. Thornton explained, folding his arms. "But we can't help but take precautions, can we dearest?" Ms. Thornton nodded before pecking Jenny's cheek.

"Take care now and enjoy yourselves ladies. I will see you tomorrow morning, Jennifer." On that parting note, her parents walked down the stairs, talking in low voices. Jenny shut the door just as Summer let out a squeal of excitement.

"The gentlemen are here!" She squealed, leaping up from the window-seat and grabbing a cream coloured rose from the vase. She tucked it in her smooth hair and checked her reflection. Deirdre picked up a red rose that looked beautiful against her dark skin and pushed it under the strap of her dress. Audrey chose a salmon coloured rose and put it in the silk ribbon that was tied around her waist. Jenny picked a white one which she placed carefully in her long blonde tresses that was tied up in a bun.

The girls quickly smoothed down their dresses before they heard two sharp raps on the front door. Jenny took a deep breath to steady her nerves before opening her bedroom door and walking down the stairs, the others in tow. Standing in the hall, was Thomas, Michael and Zachary, each holding a bouquet of different coloured roses. The minute Jenny stood in front of Thomas, he bowed low and held out the roses.

"For you, Jenny." He greeted. Jenny smiled at him and accepted the flowers, putting them in the crook of her arm.

"Thank you, Tom." She replied, as he rose from his bow and took her hand within his own. After the giggles of delight, the group made their way outside and got into their carriage. The journey took half an hour and by that time, the ball was just starting. Jenny was holding Tom's hand warily as they walked through the great doors which were held open by two servants. She gasped in disbelief and delight at the vast hall filled with dancing couples and a long table filled with the most delicious foods imaginable.

The marble floor was smooth and the walls were covered in tapestries and paintings. Tom let out a low whistle.

"This is not what I expected." He frowned, leading Jenny down the steps towards the dance floor.

"Is it not, Thomas? Then what did you expect?" She asked teasingly, as she let him twirl her around.

"A little less grand than what it is, Jennifer." Tom retorted defensively, putting an arm around her waist gingerly. Jenny pulled a face at him before settling down into their rhythmic swaying. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Michael and Audrey spinning around and dancing, obviously outstanding from the couples that were swaying in time with the music, like Jenny and Tom.

Then, somebody made Jenny's heart beat a little faster beneath the green silk of her dress. It was a teenage boy, around the same age as her, Jenny noted. He was standing at the edge of the hall, watching the couples disinterested. His snow white hair fell into his eyes, for it was cropped at the sides and long at the back. However his eyes, was what intrigued Jenny the most. The colour of them was just indescribable. Liquid cobalt blue would be the best description for them and they were so attractive.

No boy should have eyes like that, Jenny thought, eyebrows furrowed. As if her heard her thought, the boy turned to look at her, his blue eyes raking over her face. Jenny flushed and bowed her head, knowing she had been rude to be staring at someone that wasn't her dance partner.

"Are you ok, Jenny?" Tom asked worriedly. "You look a little flushed." She shook her head and smiled reassuringly at him, knowing that the white haired boy was staring at her interestedly.

"I'm fine Tom. Just a little hot because it's quite stuffy in here." She replied, blinking innocently at him. Tom just nodded and disentangled himself.

"I'll get you some water. Go to the side of the hall and wait for me there." He said and walked off into the crowd. It took Jenny several minutes to weave herself to the edge of the hall where she leaned onto a tapestry.

Except it wasn't a tapestry it was a curtain. Jenny caught herself as she stumbled behind it and found herself standing on the balcony where there was the most delightful view of the falling sun. A cool breeze had picked up and seemed to soothe the burning blush on her cheeks. She heard somebody behind her and turned. It was the boy from hall.

"Hello." Jenny mumbled shyly, dropping her gaze from his powerful blue eyes.

"Hello." The boy replied in a voice that sounded like water running smoothly over a rock. He stepped forward and took Jenny's hand gently between his own, fingers brushing her fingers causing the skin to burn with a sudden heat. What surprised Jenny the most, was when his lips gently brushed her hand.

"My name is Julian." The boy said, smiling softly at her.

"I'm Jennifer. Everyone calls me Jenny though." She managed a weak smile and hand to grip the rail of the balcony to stop her legs from turning to water when his blue eyes looked into her Nile green ones. Julian's smile brightened and he stood next to her, still holding her hand.

"Why don't you let your hair down?" He asked curiously, looking at her with his head cocked to one side. Jenny bit her lip.

"I'm betrothed to a boy and he likes my hair up like this." She shrugged. Julian looked closely at her before taking her by surprise. Gently, ever so gently, he eased the hair pins out of her blonde hair and dropping them over the edge of the balcony. Soon, her hair was cascading down her shoulders and he was tucking the rose back in her hair.

"See? You look really beautiful with it down!" Julian insisted, smiling at her disbelief. Jenny flushed lightly, cheeks burning.

"Thank you for relieving me of hair pin ache later." She murmured. Julian chuckled when they heard somebody clearing their throat behind them.

Both of them turned to see Tom standing there, glass of water in his hand and looking evidently furious.

**What Do You Think? Want Me To Carry On? I Will Anyway, Like It Or Not :D :D :D **

**X.0 Taurus 0.X**


	2. Chapter 2 His Gift

**Yeah. I'm Still Going To Update It.. Even If I Get No Reviews XD**

**Ah Yes. Tallulah Will Make An Entrance In This Chapter XD**

"Hello Tom." Jenny greeted, walking over to him and prising his fingers away from the glass so she could have her drink.

"Hello Jenny. Whose your _friend_?" Tom replied, his eyes never straying from Julian's face, his own face like thunder.

"Julian, this Thomas Locke.. My betrothed." She introduced the two boys to who nodded stiffly to each other, both glaring heatedly. The silence between them was slightly awkward.

"Well, I'm going back inside." Julian broke the silence. He brushed past them and Jenny caught his scent. The scent of the outdoors and she almost collapsed from the delicious smell that infected her senses. Tom turned to Jenny, brown eyes hard.

"Why were you out here, with that guy, _alone_?" He demanded, folding his arms. Jenny swallowed her mouthful of water before she answered.

"Calm down Thomas. I only went to get some air. I didn't realise Julian had followed me." Not that I minded, she added mentally.

"Of course you didn't." Tom muttered darkly as if answering her thought and statement. Jenny tapped him on the nose before pecking his lips.

"If you don't quit acting like a fool, Thomas Locke, I refuse to dance with you." She said firmly. "Now, I'm going inside so if you want to stay around here, you're welcome to do so but I'm freezing so I'm going in."

With that parting note, Jenny spun on her heel and stormed back inside, glass in hand.

x.X.x

Julian pushed his way through the crowd, frowning with irritation. It just wasn't fair, he thought bitterly to himself. Why does that beautiful girl have to be betrothed to such a swaggering arrogant little boy? He clenched his fists and imagined the glorious feeling of punching that boy in the face.

He smiled to himself and checked his watch before blinking in disbelief. Time to make his speech. Julian went to the end of the hall and climbed the marble steps before waving at the musicians. Everyone stopped dancing and turned around but then they caught sight of Julian and fell quiet.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He said in a loud and clear voice. "I do thank each and every individual for coming to my ball. I've met some very nice people so far." His blue eyes caught Jenny standing near the table, alone. A small smile toyed with his lips but he continued.

"Many of you I haven't spoken to but I wish I had all the time in the world to get to know you all better. Now, I do believe I have some gifts for all of you. Yes, I do mean every individual. So, if you'd like to make a queue in a single file line, I will start delivering the gifts." Julian watched everyone bustle into the queue and spotted Jenny talking to three girls.

They were talking excitedly amongst themselves and every time Jenny spoke, her eyes strayed over to him before she flushed and dropped her gaze. Her friends didn't seem to notice. The crowd moved quickly much to Julian's evident delight but what really grated him was that Jenny was right at the back.

Ah well, he thought, all the better to get excited for the end. When it was finally Jenny's turn, Julian smiled wolfishly at her and pressed his own kind of gift into her hand.

"For you, Jenny." He said, eyes sparkling with something Jenny couldn't grasp.

"Why thank you kind sir." She replied, flushing. Not being able to help himself, Julian leaned forward and his lips purposely brushed her cheek.

"Open it at midnight when the moon rises to it's full height." He whispered, moving away, lips brushing her cheek again. Her skin burnt and she smiled weakly at him.

"I will, sir." Jenny replied.

"Please call me Julian. Being called sir all the time makes me sound like a head teacher." Her smile increased a tad.

"Yes… thank you Julian for the gift and the invite."

"You're very welcome!" Julian said enthusiastically and watched as she walked back to her friends.

x.X.x

"What was that all about Jennifer?" Deirdre demanded the minute Jenny joined the girls at the table.

"Eh?" Jenny looked up from pouring herself some water. "Oh, you mean with the lord? It was nothing." She tried hard to sound convincing but it was obvious none of her friends believed her lie.

"Sure looked like nothing." Audrey commented, putting her hands on Jenny's shoulders.

"Of course it was nothing!" Jenny spluttered. "I'm betrothed to Tom, for God's sake! I'm not about to create a scandal or have an affair with the lord. The mere thought is preposterous! I love Tom very much and the lord means nothing to me. _Nothing_!"

The girls exchanged disbelieving glances before shaking their heads.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Summer said airily. "What did you get in your gift? I got this!" She pulled out the long necklace that had small roses with little white gems that sparkled inside.

"That's pretty." Audrey cooed. "I got this ribbon with lots of decoration on it." She showed them the intricate designs on the ribbon.

"I've got this bracelet with bright red rubies!" Deirdre said, showing them the bracelet. "What did you get Jenny?" All eyes were now trained on Jenny, who swallowed loudly.

"I-I don't know. I haven't opened my gift yet." She replied shyly. "I want to open it at home alone. I don't want to lose it if it's something nice like yours was. Or get it stolen."

The girls nodded and Jenny thanked the lord they believed her lie.

x.X.x

There was an awkward silence between the group as they trundled home in the carriage but it was mainly between Jenny and Tom that was the concern of their fellow passengers. Jenny sat awkwardly next to Tom and leaned out of the window, her blonde hair catching the breeze and strands of hair away from her face. Tom had his arms folded and lips pursed and seemed to be in a world of his own. Audrey and Michael were talking in hushed voices about something and Summer was holding hands with Zach. Deirdre was just sleeping in her seat, head resting near the window.

The first house they stopped off at was Jenny's and she gave Tom a kiss on the lips, hugged Zach and waved to the others. When the carriage was out of sight, Jenny walked towards the house and pushed the key into the lock. She twisted it and the door swung open and she stepped into the warm hall. She shut the door behind her and walked towards the drawing room where, much to her delight, was a roaring fire.

Her parents were not back yet but they did say they may be late back. Jenny kneeled in front of the fire, revelling in the delightful feeling of the heat cascading over her cold arms and hands. Soon, she began to feel very drowsy so she got up and made her way to her bedroom. On the way, she knocked on her maid's door.

Her name was Tallulah and she had pale skin, long red hair that was always tied up under a cap and her eyes were dark, so dark they should belong in an oil painting. Tallulah opened the door, only dressed in her nightgown that fell to her ankles and her long red hair was hanging loosely to her waist.

"Miss, do you need some help changing out of your dress?" She asked, holding a candle aloft.

"Yes, of course Tallulah. I want to go bed. All that dancing has tired me out." Tallulah nodded and shut the door behind her.

"Did you have fun though, Miss?" She asked, leading the way to Jenny's bedroom and opening the door, allowing her charge to enter before shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Oh Tallulah!" Jenny gushed in excitement, turning to her maid and best friend, eyes sparkling. "It was the best night I've ever experienced!" Tallulah smiled and put the candle on the dresser before turning to begin to unlace the back of her dress.

"I think, Miss, you'd like to tell me about it." She noted softly.

"Of course I would, Tallulah. It was such a shame you couldn't come!" Jenny said and began to recall the night in detail.

"I met the lord himself too." Jenny said shyly. Tallulah almost dropped the wet cloth in which she was using to wipe Jenny's face.

"You met the lord?" She gasped. Jenny nodded excitedly.

"I did! I was saw him at the side of the hall," She explained. "Of course, I blushed because he is very handsome and I told him I was going to get so air so I found a balcony. I heard someone behind me and I saw the lord. He told me his name was Julian. He kissed my hand and my skin literally burnt and tingled. It was something I've never experienced with Tom. Julian took my hair pins out and said I looked beautiful with my hair down. Then Tom came in and Julian left, brushing past me and I almost fell. Later on, I found out he was the lord and he gave everyone a gift. He told me to open mine when it was midnight. He purposely brushed his lips along my cheek. Twice."

Tallulah smiled delightedly before her face darkened. Jenny noted in the change of mood as she wriggled into her nightgown.

"Tallulah are you hiding something from me?" She challenged, folding her arms. Tallulah bit her lip.

"Miss, I don't think you should hear what you want me to say. I don't want to lose my job here as your maid." She protested. Jenny frowned at her maid.

"I promise I won't repeat it to my mother or father. Nor any of my friends or Tom himself. Between you and me. Honest." Tallulah sighed at Jenny's eager persistence before she went to the door to check if no-one was eavesdropping on their conversation. Once satisfied with her observation, Tallulah led Jenny to the dressing tale where she sat her down and took up the task of brushing the long blonde hair.

"Well," She began. "I do personally believe that maybe Thomas Locke isn't all what he seems." She pursed her lips. "What I mean is, that Thomas maybe nothing more than an arrogant mummy's-boy who needs a toe up his backside." Jenny had to fight back a giggle of amusement. "I don't like Thomas Locke very much and I do believe that maybe Julian is what Thomas could never, and ever will, be." Tallulah caught Jenny's frown in the mirror.

"I'm sorry Miss. I told you, you didn't want to hear this." She mumbled.

"No, no it's not that Tallulah." Jenny insisted. "Not only are you my maid, but you're also my best friend. I do honestly value your opinion but I am to marry Thomas whether I love him or not."

"But Miss!" Tallulah protested suddenly. "Just because you think you may love Thomas, has it never occurred to you that maybe being forced to marry him will never be true love?" Jenny smiled wryly at her maid.

"I didn't know you believed in true love, Tallulah." She said curiously. Tallulah rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do! It's romantic and I am romantic. Maybe Julian is your true love and Thomas isn't?" Jenny laughed and stood up.

"Tallulah, please calm down. Your talking of a scandal, what would my parents think if they overhead our conversation? We'll talk more tomorrow for I have to go into town for some things and I would like you to accompany me."

Tallulah's dark eyes glowed with happiness. There was nothing more Tallulah liked better than to go out in the town with Jenny and look at all the pretty dresses wistfully in the shop windows.

"Thank you Miss," She curtseyed and went to leave but Jenny grabbed her wrist.

"Tallulah, I haven't opened my gift yet from Julian. Would you like to open with me?" She asked urgently. Tallulah paused before nodding.

"Yes Miss. I would love to." She answered happily. Then the clock struck midnight. Eagerly, Jenny pulled the wrapping off it to reveal a note, a small cobalt blue bud and a ring. She picked up the note and scanned through it before passing it to Tallulah. Tallulah read it aloud:

"_Dear Jenny, when the clock strikes midnight, open your curtains and place the bud right in the moonlight. Yours, Julian x." _She read. "Go on Jenny, put it in the moonlight!" Jenny picked up the bud and put it on the window in the moonlight. Much to the two girls' delight, the bud blossomed into a beautiful cobalt blue rose.

"Oh my!" Jenny exclaimed delightedly, touching the smooth silky petals. "It's so beautiful! And it's the colour of his eyes!" Tallulah smiled before gingerly picking up the ring.

"I say, the ring has got some writing engraved on it!" Jenny turned and took the ring from Tallulah before holding it up to the light.

"Yes it does!" She agreed, squinting. "I'm too tired to make out what it says but I shall put it on for it is pretty, don't you agree?" It was a gold band with a cobalt blue rose in the middle with two sapphires on either side and in the middle of the rose, was a small white diamond that glittered in the moonlight.

"Yes it is." Tallulah agreed, standing up. "You'd better go to bed, miss and so should I. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight." She curtseyed and Jenny let her go, before slipping the ring on her little finger on her right hand and climbing into bed.

She blew out the candle and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**:D I Liked Writing This Chapter Very Much! No Idea Why. Probably Because Tallulah Was In It XD**

**X.0 Taurus 0.X**

**Nightgirl25 - Loool. Thanks For Checking it Out ;) I Bet It Is ;) **


	3. Chapter 3 A Job?

**Why Do I Always Get My Bright Ideas In Bed? Thinking About My Crush? Who Looks Like Thomas Locke But Acts Like Julian? Very Freaky!**

**Ah… Damien Is Introduced In This Chapter. **

Julian's head was pounding from last night. All the music, the wine, the food and Jenny. Ah, beautiful Jenny Thornton. Julian smiled to himself despite his throbbing head. He pressed the ice pack to his head as he watched his assistant and brother, Damien, who was writing down a list of jobs that were needed in the manor.

"Damien, you don't have to do that right now." Julian sighed, switching hands with the ice-pack. Damien looked at him in surprise.

"Oh and leave till the last minute, as usual?" He asked sarcastically. Julian almost face-palmed himself. Damien may be his brother but they looked nothing alike, apart from their skin colour. Julian had bleached blonde hair, Damien had black hair. Julian had cobalt blue eyes, Damien had piercing emerald green eyes. He bit back a growl and fought the urge to throw the ice-pack at his brother's head.

He was so god-damn infuriating. Damien was copying out the sheet of parchment for a sixth time.

"How many of them things do you need to do?" Julian asked, throwing the pack at a servant who caught it swiftly and disappeared with it. Damien shrugged and put the fountain pen down before stretching.

"Considering I have to post them around town, god only knows how many." He retorted, picking up the pen again. Julian scowled.

"I'm going out." He said, standing up and walking down the end of the hall, his footsteps echoing around the almost empty room. Damien automatically dropped his pen and stood up too.

"Does that mean I have to escort you?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. Julian just raised an eyebrow as he pulled on his coat and buttoned it up.

"Does it really matter?" He asked rhetorically. Damien narrowed his eyes but Julian just shrugged it off as he opened the door. "If you're coming, you'd better move your backside now." He suggested, before he went to step out of the door. Damien rolled his eyes to the heavens before walking quickly down towards the door and caught it with his foot as Julian went to shut it.

He grabbed his jacket and was buttoning it up as he shut the door behind them.

"I take it you _are_ coming then?" Julian said, striding down the path with Damien trotting in his wake.

x.X.x

Jenny woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through her open curtains and onto her face. She blinked in the harsh light and then heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," She called tiredly, and in entered Tallulah. Her red hair was piled underneath a white cap and her boots clicked on the floorboards.

"Are you ready for me to dress you, Miss?" She asked, putting her arms behind her back and cocked her head to one side, watching Jenny. Jenny nodded weakly and got out of bed. Tallulah had two options of dresses for her. A light blue dress with a light pink sash to tie around the waist or a pastel yellow dress with a frilly hem on the sleeves. The decision was not a tough one as Jenny chose the light blue one. Tallulah dressed her quickly but expertly and brushed her long blonde hair.

"Would you like your hair up or down today, Miss?" She asked as she ran the brush through the smooth tendrils. Jenny pondered on it for several seconds. She badly wanted to have it plaited but she really wanted it loose. She didn't know why but after yesterday's encounter with Julian, the way he purposely took the pins out of her hair, she wanted her hair down.

"I think I'll have my hair down today." Jenny replied softly. Tallulah smiled.

"I see you are taking the lord's advice then," She teased, laying the hairbrush down. Jenny turned to look at Tallulah who was smiling innocently at her.

"Who said I was taking his advice?" She retorted, standing up and going to the window. Tallulah chuckled softly.

"I did. It certainly sounds like you are. I mean, why on earth would you have your hair up and you have an encounter with a very handsome man who flatters you by saying you look beautiful with your hair down and then the next day you have your hair down?" Tallulah replied easily. Jenny blushed and was glad to see that her maid hadn't noticed her. She shook her head, as if trying to erase all thoughts of the lord out of her mind.

"We'll go out now," Jenny murmured turning to Tallulah who looked up in surprise.

"Miss, surely you need to eat first!" She protested as Jenny strode to the door.

"I'm not hungry. I just want to go out." She muttered, picking up her bag when something blue caught her eye. It was the blue rose that Julian had given her. With trembling fingers, Jenny picked it up and tucked it in her sash before picking up her bag.

"Come on Tallulah." She said. "I want to get going." Tallulah nodded and they both went downstairs and outside into the fresh air.

x.X.x

Julian had absolutely no idea why he was out for no apparent reason. Probably because he was bored and had had nothing to do. He walked down the high street, looking in the shop windows disinterestedly. There were lots of ladies about and they kept batting their eyelashes at him and giggling like children. Julian rolled his eyes at his brother.

Damien was bowing and smiling at the ladies. Typical Damien, he thought, always wants to be the ladies man. That's when a blonde haired girl bumped into him.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She stammered, looking up at him. Then her mouth dropped open. Julian smiled at the girl. It was Jenny. "M-my Lord." She curtseyed and then Julian noticed a giggling red head her side. Julian cocked his head to one side but let the giggling girl off of the hook. Instead, he turned his attention to Jenny.

"Nice to meet you again Jenny." He smiled, taking her hand and brushing his lips softly over her fingers. "Now, what did I tell you yesterday about calling me "Sir" and "My Lord"?" Julian asked in a light scolding tone.

"Sorry _Julian_ but I was rather preoccupied at the time." Jenny shot back, eyes burning. The red head was watching the exchange between her charge and the lord with a small smirk on her lips. "This is my maid, Tallulah." Jenny said, gesturing to Tallulah who gave a very good curtsey. Julian smiled at her.

"For a maid, you are rather pretty." He complimented her lightly. Her cheeks flushed a little but they flushed even more when Damien appeared at Julian's side. His eyes were sparkling and his lips were pulled up into a beaming smile, showing off his dimples. That's when he noticed Tallulah. He let out a low whistle.

Julian frowned at him before turning back to Jenny.

"Jenny, Tallulah, this is my brother and assistant, Damien." Damien swept a bow and winked at Tallulah who flushed even more.

"Delighted to meet you Jenny, Tallulah." He said. Julian rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Jenny.

"Why is a beautiful girl, such as yourself, out in such fine weather?" He asked and Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me Julian but have you created a rule in which ladies are not permitted outside in the daylight?" She retorted, folding her arms. Julian smiled wolfishly at her.

"Only beautiful ladies like you should be allowed in the sunshine." He replied softly. "I see you have taken my advice and let your hair down today." Jenny scowled at him.

"Why does everyone think I took your advice when it was my own choice?" She complained, letting her hair cover her face. Julian pulled a face dramatically before stroking her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He saw her blush and smiled at her.

"I see you are wearing my gifts." He breathed and Jenny frowned before realisation hit her.

"Oh. Yes. So what if I am?" She asked slightly confused. Julian just smiled at her, his eyes glittering with happiness.

"You don't know how much that means to me." He replied and was about to add something very sweet when Damien interrupted.

"Jenny, may I ask you a question?" Jenny looked at Damien, slightly startled despite the blush on her cheeks.

"Anything you want to ask." She confirmed.

"Do you want any kind of work?"

Julian glared dangerously at his brother, Tallulah stared open-mouthed between the three of them, Damien stared at Jenny and Jenny frowned.

"I have wanted to work but depending on what job. If you are offering me a job, I want to know what job I'm expecting to receive." She replied slowly. Damien grinned at her delightedly.

"How about becoming my lord's maid?" Julian and Jenny stared at Damien, both shocked.

"H-Her?" Julian stuttered, disbelievingly.

"H-Him?" Jenny stuttered, shocked. Damien nodded.

"Of course! I think it's a splendid opportunity for you!" He said. "If you want to find out anymore of the details, please send a letter to our manor. If you do accept, you can gladly keep your maid!" He added. Jenny and Julian both recovered their shock and Jenny nodded slowly.

"I'll let you know by the end of the week. If I do require a meeting I will write a letter and let you know. I believe we have some shopping to do. Goodbye Damien. Goodbye Julian." And with that, Jenny grabbed Tallulah's wrist almost dragging her away. Damien turned to Julian with a triumphant smirk on his lips.

"What on earth are you planning, Damien?" Julian demanded. He shrugged at his brother.

"I know how much you want to be with her Julian. I'm not stupid."

"You made me believe otherwise." Julian noted wryly. Damien flashed a grin at him.

"You want to know her better and marry her, correct?" Julian stayed silent. "I'll take that as a yes. I think I'm falling in love with her maid." Julian face-palmed himself and received a punch on the arm from Damien.

"Come on Julian. You do fancy Jenny, right?" Julian could only mutely nod. "So what's stopping you from getting her to apply for the job as your maid?"

"Maybe because she's betrothed to Thomas Locke." Damien blinked before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"She's going to marry that mummy's-boy?" He spluttered. "Christ Julian, you may be my brother and I find you annoying but you are not as annoying and arrogant as that kid!" Julian raised an eyebrow at him.

"That makes the two of us." He muttered before he sighed. "Ok. I want to do this and claim Jenny as mine." Damien smiled.

"Thought so." And the two brothers shook on it.

**Phew! I'm Tired. So. I'll Hopefully Update Both Of My Stories Tomorrow. Reviews Appreciated! ;)**

**X.0 Taurus 0.X**

**Storm Dryu - Thanks :D And Yes. I Will Balance It Out As Fairly As I Can To Update The Two :D**

**Nightgirl25 - I Have No Idea! Thank You XD I Know. Tom Is A P***K ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Tallulah Explains

**Hi :D! The Reason I've Been Updating Both **_**Regretting But Never Forgetting **_**and **_**Somewhere In Another Life **_**Quite Quickly, Is Because I'm Sick… And Off School. **

**Whose Noticed That Julian Actually **_**LIKES**_** Tallulah?**

**And **_**HATES **_**Damien?**

Tallulah was very amused. Amused because she'd actually met Julian for herself and she could clearly see that he was smitten with Jenny. Jenny, however was too smitten with Thomas to notice how much Julian had fallen for her. Tallulah rolled her eyes.

Jenny was obviously blind however _I'm_ not, she thought smugly.

"Miss, I am quite capable of walking," She said and Jenny released her wrist quickly.

"Sorry Tallulah," Jenny sighed. She rubbed her forehead.

"Consider yourself forgiven, Miss." Tallulah smiled. "Begging your pardon, Miss, but surely we were going to the dress shop… which is back that way?" Jenny shook her head.

"We are _not_ going back down there!" She answered firmly.

"Who said we?" Tallulah asked, cocking her head to one side. "You do realise that your mother specifically ordered me to get you a new dress?" Jenny frowned. She definitely didn't recall her mother telling her she needed a new dress and if she did, she obviously hadn't heard her and Tallulah had.

However, Tallulah did seem to like Damien and they'd both left Julian and him back there… she shook her head.

"Fine. You order my new dress and I will go and get the sewing things I need. I'll meet you outside the jewellery shop, yes?" Tallulah nodded and turned to go the opposite way. She smiled to herself.

Now all she had to do was find Julian and Damien.

x.X.x

"Brother, there's Jenny's maid." Damien exclaimed suddenly. Julian turned slightly to see the red-head walking towards them.

"Where's Jenny?" He asked as Tallulah stopped in front of them. Tallulah smiled.

"I needed to talk to you alone. I sent her off to get some sewing things." She explained. "She will probably kill me later if she discovers I'm here to talking to you when she made it clear to me she wanted to get away from you." Tallulah hung her head shyly. Julian was frowning but Damien was grinning.

"So, what did you need to talk to us about?" He asked, still smiling.

"Well.. I have a feeling Jenny is hiding her true feelings." Julian's eyes widened and Damien chuckled.

"What gives you that idea, Tallulah?" He asked a little too sharply than he intended. Tallulah flushed and looked at the two teenagers who were a little stunned.

"It sounds pretty stupid coming from a maid like me but I've been alongside Jenny ever since she was betrothed to Thomas when she was eleven."

"Wait a second!" Julian almost yelled. "Jenny has been betrothed to that swaggering boy ever since she was eleven? She is seventeen, right?" Tallulah nodded, eyes wide.

"Six years she has been betrothed to him." She confirmed, biting her lip. Julian rubbed his forehead weakly.

"Back onto the topic," Damien said quickly. Tallulah shot him a grateful look.

"Anyway, last night when she came back from the ball, she was.. happy. Ecstatic. She also said it was the best night she's ever experienced." She said. Julian's eyes sparkled slightly and Damien raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"She told me all about you and when you purposely brushed your lips upon her cheek, twice." Damien laughed softly and received a death glare from the red-head and his brother. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"What else did she tell you?" Julian breathed. Tallulah smiled inwardly. This was going to plan.

"Jenny told me when you kissed her hand, her skin burnt and tingled. She said it was something she had never experienced with Thomas before." She answered, cocking her head to one side innocently.

"Did she say anything else?" Julian asked urgently. Tallulah nodded.

"She did not tell me why, but she said when you brushed past her on the balcony, she almost fainted." This was all to soppy for Damien who walked off, spluttering with mirth. Julian scowled at his retreating brother. They were not her exact words, A little voice whispered to Tallulah but she brushed it aside.

"Did you have anything to say about that?" Damien asked upon his return. She nodded.

"I told her what I personally thought of you, my lord Julian and of what I thought of Thomas Locke." She replied, faking nervousness by playing with the hem of her sleeve on her dress.

"What did you say?" Julian questioned, eyes burning with curiosity.

"I merely told her that maybe Thomas is not what you are and maybe he never will be."

"Wait, wait. What on earth do you mean by him not being what I am?" Tallulah blinked.

"What I mean is," She explained hastily. "Is that you act like a gentleman and you treat Jenny like an equal. I mean, ever since I have been with Jenny, I have never once seen Thomas kiss her on the cheek or pull hairpins out of her hair and compliment on her appearance with her hair down." Julian wasn't surprised.

Admittedly, he had met Tom at the ball and had taken an instant dislike to the boy. Not because he was betrothed to Jenny (although that was one of the reasons), but because there was an air about him that implied that he was by far the greatest. The air around him was practically screaming out what his personality was like.

"Did you say anything else about him?" Damien asked curiously. Tallulah shrugged, not even caring about her manners at the moment.

"Yes. I said he was an arrogant mummy's boy who deserved a toe up the backside." Damien and Julian exchanged glances before cracking up into hysterical laughter.

"True. Very true." Julian spluttered. "Anything else?" She nodded and waited until their laughter had ceased.

"She looked upset with what I had said because she loves Thomas. I told her that I should not have said anything but she insisted that she valued my opinion." She explained softly. "She also said she would have to marry Thomas whether she loved him or not. However I protested saying that just because you are forced to marry Thomas does it not mean that it will never be true love? She asked me if I believed in true love, which I do, and I said yes. I told her that maybe Julian is your true love rather than Thomas."

Julian's eyes were wide after the retelling of yesterday evening.

"How did you dare to say some of those things?" Damien gaped at her. Tallulah shrugged.

"I did have Jenny's permission and her parents were out." She answered. "I am also here to inform you of the job offering."

"Oh? What about it?" Julian's heart felt like it was slowly sinking to the depths of his stomach.

"I will do my very best in trying to persuade Jenny into accepting the offer."

"Eh?" Julian and Damien were stunned into silence. That was unexpected. "Why on earth are you going to do that?" They asked simultaneously. Tallulah rolled her beautiful eyes.

"Julian, I am not stupid. I know you like her. Just by watching you earlier with her and seeing her reactions, is it not meant to be?" She didn't wait for him to reply before she continued. "I know you like her; it was obvious back there. I will try my very best to get her to accept this job and I will get her to fall in love with you. It will not be hard, considering she is very much trying to avoid you when you can the blush and the glee upon her cheeks. Eventually, but when it is too late, Jenny will fall in love with you, Julian." Julian smiled at Tallulah.

"Thank you very much. That makes the three of us then." He said softly. Tallulah smiled at him.

"You are very welcome. I will see you two gentlemen another time for I have to meet Jenny now. Goodbye." She was about to walk off when Damien grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. "Damien, I've got to go." She wriggled in protest but he held her to him.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked softly. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed light pink.

"I'm not available this week.. Except on Sunday when it is my day off…" Tallulah faltered. Damien flashed his baby smile at her, showing off his dimples.

"Sunday then?" He asked, leaning closer.

"Yes… Sunday. Where?"

"Meet me in the town centre at midday." He let her go then and she turned and walked briskly towards the shop she was to meet Jenny out of.

"Casanova strikes again." Julian teased.

"Oh shut up." Damien retorted, blushing. Julian chuckled but let it drop.

x.X.x

Tallulah fanned her face with the back of her hand frantically. Damn Damien for making her blush at such an inconvenient time! When her cheeks finally cooled, she spotted Jenny and then realised she had no idea how to tell Jenny that she was going out at midday on Sunday. She cursed inside her head as she went over to Jenny.

"Hello Tallulah!" Jenny greeted, hugging her.

"Hello Miss." She replied cheerily. "Did you get what you wanted?" Jenny smiled at her and opened her bag to show her maid the needles and threads.

"They are pretty, are they not?" She asked, examining a light pink thread.

"Of course they are Miss." Tallulah replied fervently. "They must be pretty since you chose them!" Jenny grinned at her.

"Thank you, Tallulah. Shall we go home, now? I am expecting a visit from Thomas later today."

"Oh? You did not tell me that!"

"Oh my! I am sorry Tallulah, I thought I informed you yesterday eve!"

"No, Miss. You did not tell me."

"Oh. I _am_ sorry. It must have been all that dancing."

"Yes. Yes it must have been, Miss." Tallulah said, a tad sourly. Jenny looked at her maid who was frowning.

"Why are you frowning? You are not cross with me, I hope?" She asked. Tallulah looked at her in surprise.

"Of course not, Miss! I was just thinking on how to tell you something." She replied, her teeth sinking into her lower lip.

"Which is?" Jenny pressed, cocking her head to one side.

"I am going out at midday on Sunday." Tallulah admitted softly. "I do not know when I will be back." She looked at her charge who looked surprised. "You do not mind, do you Miss?" She added quickly. Jenny recovered and shook her head.

"No. No I do not. I hope you have fun on Sunday." Tallulah nodded her thanks. Luckily, Jenny didn't press on the matter. "What dress did you order me?" She asked. Tallulah realised she was going to have sneak out and order the dress for Jenny sometime soon so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"I could not order it Miss," She lied quickly. "The queue was ever so long!" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"It looks near-empty now." She commented as they stopped outside it.

"It was packed like sardines, earlier." Tallulah replied. "Would you like to choose what dress to be made then, Miss?"

"Of course I would, Tallulah. In fact, I would be delighted."

**I Am So Cool, I Did This While Listening To Evanescence ;)**

**X.0 Taurus 0.X**

**Nightgirl25 - Completely Agreed. They Are. I Hope This Is Fairly Cute On Their Part XD Ah.. .But Is She? That Is The Question ;)**

**Storm Dryu - You Kinda? LOL! Thanks :D **


	5. Chapter 5 Being Independent

**I'm A Girl. I Like Shopping. Except Food Shopping. Hence Where I've Been… :L **

**Well… I Did Get Some Make-Up And Books; By Midnight - Mia James And Dark Visions - L.J Smith ;)**

Jenny was mending a hole in her favourite white dress. No matter how much Tallulah insisted that she should do it, Jenny declined and took up the job. Tallulah was sitting beside her, polishing her boots with some black boot polish.

"You are very good at housework, if I may say so, Miss." She ventured, dipping her brush in the tub of boot polish at her side. Jenny smiled at her warmly.

"You may say so, Tallulah. I thank you." She answered. Tallulah put her brush down so she could scrap loose tendrils of flame red hair back under her starched white cap.

"Miss, have you considered the job offering yet?" She asked timidly, picking up another boot and her brush. Jenny put her needle down and closed her eyes before tilting her head back.

"No. Not yet. I haven't weighed up the pros or cons." She frowned, eyes still closed. "There maybe more cons than pros." Tallulah almost dropped her brush.

"Miss, you haven't weighed the pros or cons." She pointed out. "Why not do it now? Your mother and father are out… do they know about this?" Jenny opened her eyes before picking up her needle.

"No. I have decided not to tell them until I have made my decision." She replied, reaching for the white thread in the basket at her feet.

"Miss, shall we discuss the job offering?" Tallulah offered. Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so eager for me to accept this job, Tallulah?" She asked questioningly. Tallulah paused in the act of brushing the boot.

"Why, Miss. I think it is a good opportunity for yourself. You may regret not being able to work as soon as you are married to Thomas." She explained. "You will probably have lots of children milling around you and you will look after them whilst Thomas will be working. You will just be a housewife doing the housework." Jenny knew Tallulah was right but she couldn't help but think that her maid was more experienced in this kind of thing than she herself was.

"So… you think I should accept the job so I can have a taste of working and being independent?" She asked slowly. Tallulah looked up, eyes wide and she nodded. "What about you though? If I took the job would have to lose you and I don't want you. You're my best friend!" Tallulah smiled slightly, her pearly white teeth peeking out in between her red lips.

"Did you not think that he may just let you have your own way?" Jenny cocked her head to one side.

"What on earth do you mean?" She asked incredulously.

"Damien said you could keep me!" Jenny chuckled softly.

"Only because he likes you, Tallulah. Although.. I do think you are right. Maybe I should accept the job?" She laid aside her white dress and went to her desk.

"Accept it!" Tallulah insisted. "Otherwise you will regret it!" Jenny smiled.

Accepting a job that she might regret not accepting… maybe it was worth doing something independent for once.

x.X.x

"Julian! A letter arrived for you today!" Damien called from outside Julian's chamber. Julian frowned and pushed his white fringe away from his eyes. He wasn't expecting any letters or parcels anytime soon. He opened the door to see his brother standing there, holding a cream envelope.

"For you, my lord." Damien handed him the letter with an exaggerated bow. Julian scowled as he slit open the envelope and pulled out the parchment. He scanned the note warily and towards the end, Damien saw his brother's eyes light up.

"She accepted the job." Julian murmured, handing him the letter, smiling. "She will tell her parents she has got herself a job and she will be here by next week, with Tallulah." Damien smiled, delighted.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, correct?" He asked, passing the letter back to Julian. He nodded as he tucked the letter in his shirt pocket.

"Of course. Why?" He answered curiously. Damien blushed.

"I-I'm going out with Tallulah tomorrow at midday. You do not mind?" Julian watched Damien, smirking at the blush on his cheeks.

"Of course not. Have fun with Tallulah. I expect you will spend a lot of time with her, whilst she is here?" He asked cheekily. Damien's blush increased just a tad.

"So?" He retorted hotly. "I expect you'll have Jenny near you all the time." Julian just winked.

"Problem?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Course not." Damien replied, turning on his heel.

"See you at dinner, brother."

"Humph. See you Julian."

x.X.x

Tallulah was bored. She was waiting on Tom whilst Jenny was changing and she loathed every minute, every time he asked her for something let alone the boy.

"You practically live here so go and get it for yourself." She hissed under her breath as she squeezed lemons for lemon juice. Except she was a little _too_ loud.

"Excuse me?" Tom said sternly. "Did you say something?" Tallulah almost threw the lemon at his head but settled for squeezing it tighter, knuckles turning white.

"Yes, have you a problem?" She retorted, dumping the lemon slice down.

"Don't be such a little girl." He snapped, folding his arms.

"Why don't you stop being such a little mothers-boy?" Tallulah shot back, furiously. Tom looked closely at her. She looked almost feral. Her eyes were glittering with malice, her fists were clenched and she was smiling threateningly at him.

"I'm not a mother's boy!" He hissed.

"Oh? You made me believe otherwise."

"Why am I even arguing with a servant?"

"Servant? Excuse me but I think you will find I'm arguing with an arrogant mother's boy!" Tom lunged for her and she twirled gracefully out of his reach.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Both of them turned to see Jenny standing in the doorway, looking amused and smiling, although her eyes weren't dancing with amusement like they always did.

"I was squeezing fresh lemons for lemon juice for you and _Mr._ Locke, Miss. I thought it would be a nice refreshment." Tallulah answered innocently, gesturing to the jug. Jenny nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"And you Tom? Why did you lunge for Tallulah?" Tom fought back the urge to scowl.

"I tripped, my darling. I went to help her." He lied, feigning innocence. Jenny nodded but she didn't believe him. Judging by the loathed look that was aimed at him from Tallulah, she had a feeling he was lying but pushed it away.

"Tallulah could you bring the lemon juice outside please?" She asked politely. "Tom and I will be enjoying the warm eve tonight." Tallulah nodded and continued on squeezing the lemons at a furious pace. "Come on Tom." Jenny said, taking his arm. Tom let her lead him outside. He was glad she had believed him and was happy to be sitting outside with her, alone. Jenny was nervous and her stomach was knotted with nerves. She hoped he would let her, not that she would let him stop her. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. They sat on the bench in the middle of the garden.

"Tommy, I have something to tell you." Jenny said, breaking the silence and turning to him. Tom turned towards her, his heart sinking slightly.

"What do you want to tell me, Jenny?" He asked, dreading what she was about to say next. She paused for a minute to brush her hair behind her ear.

"I have accepted a job." She said. Tom exhaled before her words sunk in.

"A job? We're going to get married on your birthday which is in four months!" He almost yelled. "Why do you need a job?" Jenny sighed and clapped her hands over her ears which were ringing.

"I want to experience being independent while I have the chance," She explained removing her hands. "I do not want to end up being married before I have had the chance of being independent." Tom nodded, drinking in her explanation easily.

"What job is it?" He asked, making an effort to learn more. Jenny shot him a grateful look.

"It's maid service." She answered timidly. "I accepted it because I am good at sewing and housework. Besides, it will give me good practice for when we are married." Tom nodded again.

"Who are you being a maid for?" Jenny swallowed quietly. This was the part where Tom would lose his cool and explode in a furious rage.

"The new lord." Tom looked at her before leaping up.

"You. Are. Going. To. Work. For. That. Man?" He yelled. Jenny could only nod. "I won't let you work for him Jenny. Have you seen the way he looks at you? He likes you! I don't want anyone else liking you apart from myself, our parents, our family and our friends!" She felt anger boil up inside her. How dare he try and bring her down. Her mind was made up.

"You will not stop me from doing what I want!" She snapped. "I want a chance to enjoy a chance of being independent. It's not fair that I let you do what you want when you won't allow me to do the same!" Tom blinked at the harshness of Jenny's words. He sighed and ran a hand through his crop of brown hair.

"Fine. If I hear one word of you or him doing scandalous things, I swear to God I will-" Jenny cut him off with a sweet kiss.

"I won't do anything like that. You can trust me."

**YAY For Tallulah Who Spoke Her Mind. YAY For Jenny Who Accepted The Job. I'm A Bit…. Happy Today :P**

**X.0 Taurus 0.X**

**Nightgirl25 - Cute? Very XD**

**Storm Dryu - Yeah :/ I Have No Idea How That Happened. Probably 'Cause I'm English British XD Thank You!**

**Purple halo - WHOOP! Aww. Thanks XD**


	6. Chapter 6 My Girl

**Ok, I Admit. I've Sort Of Neglected This Story 'Cause I Was Focusing On **_**Regretting But Never Forgetting**_** 'Cause We've Hit A Rather Interesting Part. Yesterday We Got Some New Kittens And Now My Little Siblings Won't Leave The Poor Things Alone :L :D Soo. Here Is A Chapter :D**

It was Sunday and Tallulah was nervous. In fact, she was scared and apprehensive and she couldn't stop her fingers from shaking as she picked up the necklace from the dresser. She put it on and checked her reflection once more. For some unbeknown reason, Tallulah actually thought she was going to see a huge zit on her nose or something horrific like that.

Instead, she saw her reflection. Her dark eyes framed with black eyelashes, her red eyebrows furrowed, the groves in her forehead from where she was frowning, her pearly teeth sunk into her red lip and her skin so pale and creamy, yet so flawless. Her red hair wasn't scraped up under a cap, it was hanging in loose waves around her. The creases in her forehead smoothed out and she smiled. Tallulah took a few deep breaths before she straightened up and slipped her brown bag over her shoulders.

She walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Jenny was in the drawing room, reading. She looked up from her book and smiled at Tallulah.

"You look beautiful, Tallulah." Jenny said. It was true. Her dress was a lilac colour and it clung to her figure perfectly. Tallulah smiled shyly back.

"Thank you Miss. What are your plans for today?" Jenny looked thoughtful for several seconds, laying the book aside.

"I do not know. I might go and visit my friends. No gentlemen present. We haven't had a heart-to-heart since the ball." Tallulah's smile widened.

"It sounds excellent, Miss. I will be back before it's dark. Goodbye." "Goodbye, Tallulah."

The minute Tallulah stepped out into the bright sunshine, she smiled and soaked it up as she walked towards the town centre.

x.X.x

"What do I wear? What do I wear? Crap. Damn! Argh!" Damien head butted the wall in frustration. It was twenty-to twelve and Damien was still not ready to meet Tallulah. He was on the verge of kicking the wall. "What the hell do I wear?" He almost yelled.

"Wearing clothes might be useful." Damien jumped, startled and spun on his heel to see Julian leaning casually against the door frame, smirking at him with his arms folded.

"Shut up." Damien snapped, swivelling back to the wall where he began bashing his head against it. Julian watched his brother with an amused expression.

"You know," He began. "There is always the wardrobe. In the corner. Which is filled with clothes." Damien swivelled around again and shot him a dirty look.

"Of course there is the wardrobe in the corner," He answered, his voice dripping with heavy sarcasm. "And yes it is filled with clothes. However, I don't want to look to formal in case it won't be anything serious but I don't want to be too casual either." Julian almost laughed. Never had he seen his brother so worked up about a date with a girl before. Never.

"Damien, why don't you just throw on a shirt and a pair of trousers? Then have a tie loose around the collar and have your jacket hanging over your shoulder?" Damien glanced at Julian, searching his face for a trace of trickery and joking. There was none. So all he could do was nod and thank him.

"No problem. Just make sure your back before it's dark." Julian yelled over his shoulder.

"Since when did you become my mother?" Damien yelled back but Julian was out of earshot. "Creep." He muttered as he begun to get dressed.

x.X.x

Tallulah was being hounded by a group of ragamuffins, _again_. All she did was sit on a bench and stare off into space, waiting patiently for Damien. Then suddenly, she found herself being swarmed with weird men and boys. Oh good grief.

"Miss, you're so gorgeous!"

"What's your name, beautiful?"

"What'cha waiting for, honey? The prize is right here."

"I'll give you the best night of your life, girl."

Tallulah almost punched the creeps in their faces so she turned her head to one side so she could avoid looking into the perverted eyes of the males around her. That's when she spotted Damien and almost cried with relief at the same time of being struck by his devilish appearance.

"DAMIEN!" Her voice made his head turn and he spotted her and grinned. Her breath caught in her throat as he approached.

"Oi, oi, oi. What's going on here?" Damien demanded, making the crowd separate. "Why are you troubling my girl, here?" The men exchanged looks of horror and shock. "I suggest you leave her alone before I punch your faces in." Surprisingly, they all dispersed, leaving Tallulah and Damien alone with each other.

"Thank you." She murmured, standing up. Damien gave her a small smile, slightly embarrassed.

"Your welcome." He mumbled, taking her hand with his. Tallulah flushed but let him take her hand without protesting. She actually liked it. "Did them creeps say anything horrible to you?" He asked, not out curiosity but because there was a sort of awkward silence between them. Tallulah tilted her head to one side.

"One of them said that he was going to give me the best night of my life." She shuddered. "I would rather eat an insect than spend the night with that weirdo." Damien smiled at her, amused by her phrase. "However," She continued, unaware of what she was saying now. "I wouldn't mind if it…were you." Damien laughed. Tallulah, finally realised what she had just said, blushed. She was about to apologise when Damien stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Don't apologise. That was cute." He murmured softly, his lips nearly brushing the tip of her nose. When he moved away, Tallulah's hormones were all over the place and it took her a couple of seconds to calm herself down. "So.. Where to?" Damien asked her, still holding her hand. Tallulah cocked her head to one side before answering.

"Wherever you want to go."

x.X.x

Tallulah had had a great time with Damien and she was a little upset that it had to end. "Come on Tallulah, I want to show you something!" Damien called over his shoulder, leading her towards the woods.

"What is it?"

"It's something only I know about. Well, aside from Julian of course. I want to show you it before the night has to end."

"Alright but make it quick." So Tallulah allowed Damien to lead her into a clearing in the woods. It was beautiful in the moonlight. The silver beams fell into the clearing, turning everything milky in it's light.

"Wow. I've never seen anything as beautiful as this." Tallulah breathed, absent-mindedly leaning into Damien's side, oblivious to the fact he's shifted his arm so it was resting lightly on her shoulders, holding her to him.

"I wouldn't say that. Not with you standing here in comparison." He answered gently, putting two fingers under her chin and tilting her head up to look at him in the eye. Before she knew it, he had pressed his lips to hers in a shy kiss. She kissed him back, threading her fingers in his black locks, pulling him closer. He broke away and both of them dragged in the much needed oxygen.

"Let's get you home." Damien murmured, intertwining their fingers together and taking her back through the wood, quickly. They reached her house quickly and Damien kissed her again, both of them not caring who saw them. They broke away and he smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Tallulah. I love you." Damien murmured, his fingers brushing her cheek as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight Damien. I love you too." Tallulah answered softly and he left a parting kiss on her forehead before he walked away. Tallulah went inside the house, feeling lighter and happier than ever.

Unbeknown to both of them, Jenny had just seen everything.

**Yes, This Chapter Was Dedicated To Tallulah And Damien Because I Suppose You Were Interested. My Kitten Just Scratched Me :L Anyway, I Hope You Liked This Chapter. :D :D :D**

**X.0 Taurus 0.X**

**I. Heart. Herondale. Boys - LOL Thanks. Sorry I Haven't Updated It Sooner :P Whoop!**

**Nightgirl25 - LOL. Touché. **

**Storm Dryu - LOL Thanks :D Is It Because He's God-Damn Annoying? I Love Making Jenny Mad At Him :D **

**V fighter - Aww! Thank You! OK OK, I Will Carry On :D :D Yup, I Bet They Would. Otherwise I'll Be Tortured By Evil Monkeys XD YAY! Xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7 The Letter

**OMFG! I'm So, So Sorry For Not Updating :'( It's 'Cuz I Was Focusing On **_**Regretting But Never Forgetting **_**(My Other Forbidden Game Fan-Fic). Again. I'm Really Sorry :O**

The next morning, Tallulah was dressing Jenny when Jenny decided to enquire about last night.

"So, Tallulah, did you have a nice night out?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Tallulah's dark eyes shone with delight.

"Yes Miss. I did. It was quite enjoyable." She beamed as she brushed Jenny's golden hair. "Would you like your hair up or down today, Miss?" Jenny wrinkled her nose as she decided.

"I would like to have it down today, Tallulah." She replied. "Who was the young gentleman you kissed last night? He looks ever so familiar." Tallulah's cheeks flushed pink as she laid down the brush.

"I don't believe you've ever met him, Miss. You saw him kissing me?" She asked, nibbling on her lip.

"Of course. Don't worry, I won't turn you in to my parents." Jenny said gently, rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to know who he was."

"Oh, he was no one you knew, Miss." Tallulah lied quickly. "I believe you have never met him." Jenny's eyebrows raised.

"It wasn't some local boy, was it, Tallulah?"

"Good God no, Miss. I'm not a harlot."

"I never said you were. I told the lord that we would arrive tomorrow. Hadn't we better get packing?" Tallulah nodded furiously, glad of the subject change. She paused momentarily to scrape her red hair back under her white cap before crouching to pull out the brown trunk.

"Did the lord ever mention what you would be wearing, Miss?" Tallulah asked, opening the lid of the trunk. She pulled a face at the amount of dust that came off of it. Jenny was silent and when Tallulah looked up, she could see Jenny was staring at something on the dresser. Something that had escaped Tallulah's notice.

"Miss? What are you staring at?" Tallulah enquired softly, standing up and brushing down her skirt. Jenny swallowed.

"I'm staring at a letter, which I am afraid to open." She replied quietly. Tallulah actually raised her eyebrow on that one.

"Why are you afraid to open a letter, Miss?" She asked. Jenny nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I think it's from the lord." Tallulah fought back a surge of hyperactive giggles that seemed to be ready to erupt.

"Is that problem?" She asked, not being able to fight back a smile.

"Yes, Tallulah it really is. I think he might pursue me." Jenny snapped, running a hand through her perfect hair.

"Miss? You think he might pursue you? As he likes you?" Jenny scowled at Tallulah.

"Obviously. I'm scared at what the letter might contain." Tallulah blinked before she giggled a little.

"I'm sorry Miss but this is quite amusing. Please, if you will not open the letter, I will open it for you." Jenny smiled slightly.

"It's settled. Here. Open it." And she handed Tallulah the envelope. Tallulah slit it open and pulled out the folded parchment which she flipped open. "Read it aloud." Jenny ordered, sitting in the chair by the window. Tallulah eyed Jenny, a smile playing on her lips as she read the letter aloud:

"_Dear Jenny,_

_I cannot wait for your arrival tomorrow and I have made sure that your rooms are prepared. Of course, your jobs consist of cleaning and whatnot, however, you will not have to dress me as I am quite capable of that myself. Tallulah's room will be right next to yours so you can access each other easily. Concerning your uniform, I suggest you wear a black dress with a white apron and do not bother with any caps. Like I said, your hair looks better down. I have no intention of pursuing you as you are betrothed to another gentleman. Unless of course, your betrothal falls apart then of course I will pursue you. Only when you are ready though. Whilst you under my roof, you have every right to call me Julian. Not sir, or master. Julian. That applies for my brother also. Call him Damien. Between you and me, I think Damien is rather interested in your maid. You can visit home as much as you like as long as you warn me beforehand. I cannot really have a missing maid can I? Anyway, I will be expecting you tomorrow at five o'clock in the evening. _

_Love, Julian x"_

Tallulah couldn't help but smirk as she handed Jenny the letter. Jenny's cheeks had flushed scarlet and Tallulah could tell she was fighting down a smile.

x.X.x

"I take it you had a good night out, Damien." Julian beamed as Damien clattered down the marble steps and into the garden. Damien grinned and flopped down beside him on the grass.

"Yes. It was great."

"Obviously, judging by your mood, I'd say you kissed her."

"Several times in fact. She tasted like strawberries-"

"DAMIEN I REALLY DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THIS!"

"You want to know what sweet Jenny Thornton tastes like."

"Pfft…"

"You do not deny it?"

"No because it's true. I reckon she'd taste like honey."

"Why honey?"

"Because honey is addictive, that is why."

"You do realise I did not need to hear that?" Damien asked, rolling his green eyes to the sky. Julian ruffled his black hair playfully.

"Should I give you a detailed description of what I would like to do to-"

"Julian. Shut up. I do not want to hear about what you plan to do when you eventually take Jenny to bed with you."

"I was actually talking about what I wanted to do Locke."

"Oh." They were silent for a few minutes just lazing about in the sun. Damien laid down and shut his eyes whilst Julian just watched his brother before pulling his eyelid up. "OW! You idiot!"

"I'm sorry but your reaction to things amuses me immensely." Julian apologised, half laughing. Damien rolled his eyes.

"Good to know I'm your plaything. I am going into the town. Want to come?"

"Sure."

x.X.x

Bumping into Jenny with her friends was merely a coincidence. Julian, of course, was obviously delighted with seeing her.

"Hello Jenny." He said, smiling. Jenny's heart hammered in her chest but she ignored it.

"Hello Julian. Nice to see you." She replied, although it sounded like she wasn't happy to see him. Tallulah had tagged along at a discreet pace and she saw Damien. Her eyes widened and she was making small motions. Damien raised an eyebrow at her before jerking his head to Julian and going over to her.

"What is the matter?" He asked upon reaching her.

"Jenny saw us kissing. I cannot make it obvious it was you." Tallulah whispered, dragging him into a nearby alley.

"What does it matter?"

"You idiot! You want Julian and Jenny to be together?"

"Obviously so then my brother will shut up about painfully killing Locke."

"Then we are going to sabotage their betrothal."

"How?"

"By getting Julian and Jenny together."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

**Tallulah Has Some Tricks Up Her Sleeves! :D You Gotta Love That Girl!**

**X.0 Lou-Lou 0.X**

**I. Heart. Herondale. Boys - LOOOOOL. Thank You :D**

**Storm Dryu - LOOOOL. Thank You :D**

**purple halo - You're Forgiven. LOL! Hahahaha. Thanks. Nope. Next Chapter Though. **

**iHeartJACE'n'JULIAN - Hahaha. Thank You :D**

**mysticrox123 - Hahaha. Thanks :D Thank You! She's Set Around A Feistier Version Of Me :D IKR? He Needs To Die Actually… x**

**BeneathTheScars - LOOOL. I Was Busy With My Other Forbidden Game Fanfic (**_**Regretting But Never Forgetting**_**). Thanks A Lot! **


	8. Chapter 8 Brotherly Love

**Many, Many Story Alerts. :D Thank You Peoplee :D ^.^**

Jenny hugged her mother tightly, being careful not to rip either of their dresses. Her friends, father and Tallulah were standing, waiting for her to get to them. Tom wasn't there, as he had something to do. However, he had sent Jenny a bunch of tulips with a little note attached. Jenny was delighted with them but she didn't miss Tallulah's expression of disgust. When she asked why, Tallulah raised an eyebrow.

"Miss, surely your fiancée would see you off?" She asked innocently, blinking her wide dark eyes. Jenny pondered on that for a little bit before coming to the conclusion that Tom was busy. In fact, that wasn't the case at all. His parents had taken him to meet their friends and their twins. One boy, one girl. Both, of which, were around their own age but Jenny wasn't at all fazed. Mama had taught her that jealousy would get you no where in life.

Jenny was brought back to the present with her mother talking to her. "Visit us soon, darling." Ms. Thornton was saying.

"I will Mama!" Jenny smiled, trying not to let the tears show. Her father gave her an awkward, one-armed hug.

"Be a good girl, Jennifer." He said gruffly. "Don't forget, you're engaged to young Thomas." Jenny giggled.

"Father, I won't forget that I'm going to marry Tom. He is the only one I want." Tallulah was standing nearby, fighting the urge to mime being sick. This really was beginning to annoy her immensely. Was it not clear that Jenny would end up causing a scandal anyway? Sooner or later, Julian was going to make his move. Jenny being married or not. Jenny moved away from her parents and went towards her friends. Tallulah automatically trailed after her.

"Tallulah? Could I speak to you privately for a second?" Tallulah turned to see Ms. Thornton beckoning at her. She cursed under her breath, without moving her lips so it didn't look suspicious. She allowed her mistress to lead her a little way off.

"Ma'am, is something wrong?" Tallulah asked as meekly as possible. Ms. Thornton smiled slightly at her.

"I don't know, Tallulah. I just want you to look out for Jennifer. She is so young and her father has already forced this marriage upon her when she was but eleven." Tallulah nodded mildly, interested in what her mistress wanted to tell her. Ms. Thornton tucked a loosed strand of honey-blonde hair behind her ear. "Tallulah, I know I can trust Jennifer around young men. She is hopelessly devoted to Thomas but I have been thinking recently. What if Thomas is not what Jenny requires as a husband?" Tallulah blinked.

"I beg your pardon, Ma'am." She exclaimed in a hushed whisper, barely containing her excitement. "What on earth are you implying?" Ms. Thornton looked slightly perturbed.

"Tallulah, I don't think of you as a servant, I think of you as my second daughter. The way you pander after my daughter, you'd think you were her older sister." She said gently, her fingertips gently brushing Tallulah's milky white cheek tenderly. "I'm quite sure that Jennifer will behave herself under the work conditions. What I am trying to imply, Tallulah, is that I want Jennifer to decide who she should marry. I think this way of making someone marry another against their will is wrong. I would not give a damn on whether it is a scandal or not but I want Jennifer to spend her time with other men around her own age." Tallulah was so gleeful she could burst into girlish screams.

"Ma'am," Tallulah said softly. "I-I have been thinking along the same lines." Ms. Thornton blinked before a small smile broke out across her pink tainted lips.

"Have you dear? Pray tell me." She smiled. Tallulah took a deep breath.

"Well ma'am, I-I do believe there is a young gentlemen who is rather interested in Jennifer but is well aware that she is to be married within the span of four months. Jennifer is in denial that she does not hold the same interest for him but it is blatant they want to know each other a bit better." Ms. Thornton cocked an eyebrow.

"Who is this young gentleman, Tallulah?"

"It is Julian, ma'am. The lord whom Jennifer will be working for." Ms. Thornton looked delighted by the answer.

"Well, I say!" She exclaimed. "That _is _something. From what I have heard, the lord was not looking for a wife."

"Ma'am, that is because he is highly interested in our Jennifer." Tallulah smirked.

"I do believe that this may be the opportunity for Jennifer. I will speak with my husband about these matters. Tallulah, I am ordering you to report everything that happens at the mansion. Brazenness, flirtatiousness, the lot." Tallulah nodded and was about to dip a curtsey but Ms. Thornton held up her hand. "Do not curtsey to me, dear." She smiled. "Like I said, you are like my daughter." Tallulah smiled a glittering smile before walking back to where Jenny was waiting patiently in the carriage.

"Be a good girl, Jennifer!" Her parents called as Tallulah climbed gracefully into the carriage, shutting the door behind her.

"Goodbye Mama! Goodbye Father!" Jenny called back, waving out of the window. When her family and friends were out of sight, Jenny settled back in the chair. Tallulah was sitting opposite her, sewing a tear in her cap. They sat in silence, their nerves speaking their unspoken words.

x.X.x

"Will you stop checking out yourself in the mirror, Julian?" Damien scolded, grabbing his little brother by the collar of his shirt.

"Maybe if you stopped doing such idiotic things to my clothes and hair, then I probably would not be sorting myself out." Julian retorted.

"Hmph. I am glad I did not take up the offer of being such a poncy lord." Damien grumbled, releasing Julian and throwing himself into the armchair. Julian scowled as he straightened out his collar for the fifth time.

"Not that you would have taken up the offer anyway." He muttered under his breath. "Someday, you will have to be responsible for your idiotic actions."

"Did you say something, little brother?" Damien asked sweetly.

"Yes I did Damien. I was talking about _responsibilities._" Damien pulled a face at his younger brother.

"I shall never have responsibilities." He declared. Julian arched an eyebrow as he ran his fingers through his snowy locks.

"Wait until you are married, dear brother. You have the job of getting your wife pregnant for an heir. Not only that, you have to provide for your family." He pointed out.

"I shall never get married!"

"What about Tallulah?"

"You are more than welcome to have her."

"Damien, you are messing around with her!"

"So what if I am?"

"Damien, we moved here for a fresh start because of Father and Mother. At our hometown, you played around with so many girls, it was inexcusable."

"Julian, does it really matter? She's just a girl!" Julian grabbed the chair next to him and swung it around. He sat on it, the back of it pressing into his torso.

"Girls have feelings too, Damien." He snapped. "In case you hadn't noticed." Damien blinked. "It's high time you stopped playing Casanova and actually thought about finding yourself a wife. Mother wouldn't want you to end up being all alone." Damien swallowed. "If it was anyone's fault concerning Mother's death, it was mine Damien. Father wasn't the same when Mother died. Because I was born." Julian's voice died and he hung his head. Damien frowned.

"Julian," His voice was fierce. "Have you seen how dangerous it is for pregnant mothers these days? It was not your fault for Mother's death. It wasn't even your fault. Even Father knew that."

"Father had a funny way of showing that he cared for me."

"You have a point."

"Even Clarisse wanted my head to hang on the wall."

"Julian, we have established that Clarisse was a total harlot. Do not blame yourself for anything that has happened. It was never your fault!"

"Yes, okay.. Damien, you fancy Tallulah, don't you?"

"So what if I do?"

"Awww."

"You sound like a fan girl."

"Damien, go and sit in the corner and think about what you have done." Grumbling and cursing under his breath, Damien went and sat in the corner of the room. Julian smirked. What Damien didn't know, was that he hadn't meant it literally.

_Oh well, _Julian thought, _I'll just withhold that piece of information. _A knock on the door startled them back into reality.

"Enter." They chorused. The door swung open to reveal Damien's butler, Baines.

"Sire, your new maids have arrived. Where should I take them?" Baines' voice was cool and crisp; he disliked Julian.

"Excellent. Could you bring them here, please? Oh, and could you take their luggage to their rooms, since you know where they are?"

"Yes, sir. Of course." Baines mumbled before turning on his heel and walking from the room.

"Oh, by the way, you are dismissed." Julian yelled sarcastically. Damien snickered "Insolent little man." Julian grumbled lightly. Damien just smirked at him.

"He doesn't like you."

"Damien, you have just stated the obvious, well done!"

"Why, I need a certificate." Baines appeared in the doorway, Jenny and Tallulah behind him. Jenny's blonde hair was loose around her shoulders. She was wearing a simple lime green dress with a small dark green sash around her waist. The bodice enhanced the size of her breasts subtly. Her engagement ring was on her fourth finger on her left hand. It consisted of a small emerald with three tiny diamonds on either side. On the fourth finger of her right hand, was Julian's ring. The tiny cobalt rose with a diamond in the centre, surrounded by two little sapphires.

"Sire, I have brought you your new maids." Baines said stiffly. Julian smiled a wolfish smile at the butler.

"Brilliant. I will show them around-"

"Sire! Why on earth is Master Damien sitting in the corner?" Julian leaned back a little bit and cocked his head innocently to one side.

"Why, Baines, do _you _know why Damien is sitting in the corner?" He caught Jenny's eye and winked. He revelled in the colour Jenny's cheeks produced. He could see Tallulah with her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"I have no idea, Sire. That is why, I am asking you." Baines said coldly, arching an eyebrow. Julian chuckled lightly.

"Baines, my good fellow," Baines winced slightly. "I simply told Damien to sit in the corner. He was being a very naughty boy." Julian smirked and winked at Tallulah. Tallulah clapped a second hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking. Jenny had two fingers pressed to her lips, smothering a smile.

"Master Damien," Baines spluttered, his pale haggard cheeks turning a bright red. "Is it true?"

"Why, yes Baines of course." Damien smiled, turning slightly. "I was talking about spank-"

"That is enough, Damien." Julian scolded, chuckling. "Such words are not suitable in front of young ladies. You need to learn your manners." Julian noticed Jenny's cheeks had flushed bright red. Tallulah's shoulders were shaking even more, obviously unfazed by such words.

"Sorry, brother," Damien teased. "I did not know you were offended by such words." Tallulah let out a little snort. Julian sighed and rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"Damien, I think these young ladies would not like to hear about such a pleasurable sport."

"Julian, I dare suggest you should shut the hell up."

"You may dare, brother. If I may remind you, I can knock you out cold for a good six hours." Damien groaned and rubbed his head.

"I remember that. You will never let me live it down, no?"

"No, I won't." Julian replied smugly before turning to the two girls. "Baines! I see you are waiting for me to dismiss you!"

"Yes Sire. I am still waiting."

"I do not dismiss you. Please, have a seat on this chair beside mine. Ladies, please sit in the armchairs." Julian gestured to the armchairs and shyly, both Tallulah and Jenny sat down. Julian patted the seat next to him.

"Come along, Baines. Do not keep us waiting." He smiled innocently. Baines' lips tightened.

"Sire, the other servants are waiting for me in the quarters."

"So? Sit yourself down, man!" Julian pouted and looked at Damien. Damien smirked.

"Baines, I order you to sit next to my brother."

"But Master I-"

"I am giving you permission to forget your duties at this present moment. Sit down." Baines stifled a scowl and sat on the edge of the chair beside Julian. Julian smiled widely at him. Baines just glared, his gray eyes filled with disgust. Julian pretended he hadn't noticed.

"Welcome ladies." He smiled. "I do believe you got my letter?" Tallulah smiled at him.

"Jenny did get your letter, Julian." She grinned. Jenny looked at Tallulah and narrowed her eyes slightly. Tallulah just smiled innocently at her.

"Excellent." Julian beamed. "I take it you know what to do?"

"Yes I do, S-Julian." Jenny replied. Their eyes locked for a second and Jenny broke the contact, cheeks flushing slightly.

_Damn you, Julian. _She thought. _Why must you have such beautiful eyes? _Tallulah watched, a small smug smirk on her face. Damien caught Tallulah's eyes and blushed slightly. Her smirk increased a tad.

"I say, Damien." She teased. "Are you feeling hot? Your cheeks are rather red!" All eyes looked at Damien's face.

"I am not hot!" He replied. "I am just-"

"Blushing, are we brother?" Julian joked, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Oh do be quiet, little brother."

"You are the older brother, Damien?" Jenny enquired softly. Both boys nodded.

"Yes. By two years exactly."

"So, you are nineteen?"

"_Oui Madamoiselle. Nous faisons partie francaise aussi._" Julian replied. Damien grimaced.

"Julian stop showing off." He scolded in a brotherly fashion. Tallulah beamed suddenly.

"You are part French, _non_?"

"_Oui. Notre mere etait francaise et notre pere etait a moitie Britannique et Americain." _

"Julian, you really are toeing the line. Stop speaking French and stop showing off." Damien turned to the girls but Tallulah smiled at him.

"Your mother was French and your father was half British and half American?" Julian and Damien nodded. "Interesting. I have some British and Latin in me."

"Tallulah, when did you learn to speak French?" Jenny asked curiously. Tallulah shrugged.

"I learnt when I was a young lass."

"I wish I could speak French."

"I would gladly tutor you in French, Jenny." Julian smiled. "I'm pretty sure we can fit something in."

"Why, thank you, Julian."

"You are very welcome."

"Tallulah, do you know any Latin?" Damien asked.

"Yes. I am fluent in such a language."

"Please may you tutor me?"

"Of course. When I get some free time."

"Brilliant!" Baines cleared his throat, to let them know he was still there. They ignored him. Julian rose.

"Ladies, I will now show off my home to you so you can get familiar with your surroundings. You can settle in and start your work on Friday, yes?" He smiled at Jenny. Jenny smiled back.

"Friday does sound good." She murmured coyly as she rose. Tallulah followed her lead and with an over-exaggerated bow to his brother, Julian led the girls out of the room.

**And That Is All For Now :3 I Will Update ASAP :3 **

**X.0 Lou-Lou 0.X **

**Purple halo - They Always Are :3 Hahahahaaa. I'm Thinking About Doing A String Of Fluffy One-Shots After I've Finished The Sequel ^.^ I'm One Step Ahead Of Myself :L **

**V fighter - Your Welcome ^.^ Hahaha Thanks :D Will Do. :P**

**Nightgirl25 - Yes.. Yes I Did :3 **

**Neja91 - Thanks… It's Possible 'Cuz I Make The Impossible, Possible. Not Forgetting That Julian Wants Jenny To Be Happy And Tallulah's Her Very Close Friend/Almost Sister. He Wasn't.. I Think :P I Don't Want Julian To Be As Arrogant As Tom. :3**

**Midnite17XP - Hahahaha Thanks :3 **


	9. Chapter 9 Harlots And Maturity

"You are so mature," Tallulah grumbled under her breath, as she trailed after Damien, tucking loose strands of blood red hair under the starched white cap that was tied to her head. Damien turned his head, a half smirk twitching at his lips as he caught Tallulah's dark oil painting eyes with his own green orbs that glinted with mischief.

"Tallulah, you worry for naught." He grinned, rumpling his hair that was already tousled from slumber. "Julian may look… _intimidating _for lack of a better word," His grin turned into a smirk. "He honestly is not. He is fair and quite able to jest."

"I dare not contradict you, sir," Tallulah shot back through gritted teeth. "But if you even try and put the blame on me, I will backhand you!" Damien winked at her, making her cheeks turn pink with a blush only he could arouse from her.

"I won't," He assured her as he opened the mahogany door that led into his chamber. "I am too kind." Tallulah let out a little snort and entered the room, automatically going to the cupboard where she withdrew several neatly washed and folded sheets of linen. The door shut behind Damien with a soft click that echoed around the practically empty chamber. Two warm, strong arms curled around her waist suddenly, unconsciously hitching her skirt up so the hem was now around her calves.

"Sir, let go of me." Tallulah sighed, trying her damned hardest to get out of his grip.

"You know," Damien said conversationally, as if they were mere commoners talking about the weather. "That dress would suit you better if the hem was cut up to _here._" With his rough but skilled hands, he grasped the material and jerked it up to her knees. All of the breath left Tallulah's lungs as the cool crisp morning air hit her creamy pale legs. Her mouth could not seem to find the words she wished to speak.

"Sir!" She finally managed to gasp. "You are being indecent!" A low sensual chuckle sounded in her ear, giving her goosebumps and sending a violent unsubtle shiver up her spine. "Tallulah," Damien scolded, ignoring her protest with a devil-may-care smile that both he and Julian shared.

"We are on first name basis, _non_?" Tallulah scowled that quickly disappeared when her capturer's hand brushed her milky-coloured legs in a sexual manner.

"S-Stop it!" She stammered, the sheets of rose-water scented linen that were so neatly folded, slipped out of her arms, pooling at her feet. The linen was the least of her concerns though. Her first priority was to get the elder off of her without hurting him. _Although,_ a tiny part of her buzzing mind whispered, _you don't want him to stop. _She mentally slapped herself for thinking something so atrocious as that and then slapped herself again for even daring to agree with that statement.

It had been two weeks since Jenny and herself had agreed to work for Damien and Julian and both of the girls had settled in well with the work. Their routines were very simple and the rules were easily bent, but it was clear to the other servants that Julian and Damien both favoured Tallulah and Jenny more than the others. Most of them didn't mind that and took a liking to them all with the exception of Baines who did not like that and ever since Julian ridiculed him in front of the two girls, he made it his top priority to torment them and make their lives Hell.

Especially Tallulah whom he thought very little of; he considered her as a tarty harlot that needed to learn her place. At first, Jenny was offended by his comments and then feared for Tallulah when the red-head started insulting him. Of course, this went down well with both Julian and Damien who gave them permission to taunt him and insult him back. Tallulah almost jolted out of her skin when she felt Damien caress her thigh lovingly and she shuddered.

"Damien, get off of me." She hissed, now becoming impatient. Did this silly fool not realise she had work to do? She didn't want Baines bitching at her again for not changing the bed sheets.

"No," Damien purred, almost seductively in her ear, making sure his lips brushed her lobe as if trying to taunt her. Tallulah almost growled in frustration, even if his touch make her feel hot and cold at the same time.

"Damien, let me go and I will not hurt you." She warned, her eyes darkening distastefully. Damien laughed again.

"And what exactly might you do to me, Tallulah? Hm?" He said, unbelievingly. She didn't answer him with words; she elbowed him hard in the gut and brought her right arm around and elbowed him hard in the face. Damien stumbled to the side, groaning in pain and Tallulah smirked triumphantly as she smoothed out her skirts and arranged herself.

"Now, maybe, you will realise I am not a tart." She said, bending down and gathering up the linen. "Good day, sir." And with a smug smile, she left the room and shut the door with a click. Damien groaned once more, sinking to the floor, rubbing his gut with one hand and the other was occupied with massaging his jaw.

"That girl is a fighter," He said to himself. "And everyone does like a fighter."

x.X.x

Julian crawled out of his bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes with his fists like a small child would. Of course, unbeknownst to him, at that very moment, he did look like a small child. His white hair was stuck up in random tufts and it looked extremely messy. His night clothes were rumpled as was his bed and his face had the appearance of a tired infant. He stretched and heard the satisfying pop of his elbows pulling. He let his arms hang loosely at his sides again before discovering that Jenny had left his clothes for the day out on the table for him. He smiled to himself and it widened when he saw that there was a roaring fire. Jenny was brilliant. As Julian got dressed in front of the fire, his mind was on the girl with golden hair.

Yes, Jennifer Thornton was beautiful and there was no denying it. That moment when he saw her at the ball, he just knew he had to have to her. He had to have her by his side and she could be his Lady. His beautiful wife. He did wonder who the boy she was dancing with was and there was an aura about him that Julian just didn't like. It was one that seemed to radiate trouble and arrogance.

As per usual, Julian was right about that when he met the boy for the first time out on the balcony. He had made a bold move kissing Jenny's hand but he just couldn't stop himself. Jenny was a temptress and she was oblivious to that fact. She just didn't know the power she had over the lord. Only Jenny could make Julian do irrational things. If she even ordered him to jump off of a cliff, he would do it. He would do anything for that girl and she just didn't know it.

The boy, Tom, was the kind of person who wound Julian up. He had an arrogance about him that made him think that he could have any woman he wanted and he would get anything he wanted and when he wanted it. Julian detested boys like that, all of them but Damien. Damien was a male version of a harlot but he was not as cocky as Tom was.

Julian already loathed the boy on sight but his loathing turned to hate when it was revealed that Jenny, pure sweet little Jenny, was engaged to such a swaggering little toad. It infuriated Julian to say the least and he wanted nothing more than to kill the swine but alas, he had to hold himself in check and behave like the lord he is. He was glad that Jenny had accepted the job and now, he was able to court her freely and he had her right where he wanted her. It was perfect.

Julian finished buttoning his shirt and looked himself over in the mirror, looking for any flaws. There was one; his messy hair. He scowled slightly as he picked up the hairbrush that was placed on his desk and brushed his hair until it looked presentable. He placed it back down and ran his fingers through it a few times before becoming satisfied with his appearance. He checked his pocket watch and discovered it was almost time for breakfast. Eager to see Jenny, Julian practically ran to his ajar chamber door and threw it open. A skilfully placed bucket of water toppled off of the edge of the door when it moved and the cold water landed right on Julian. Julian froze for a few seconds before glaring darkly.

"DAMIEN!"

x.X.x

"_Another_ ball?" Jenny repeated disbelievingly, eyebrows raised and she really couldn't believe her ears. Julian was planning on hosting another ball even though the last one he had was two weeks ago when he first met her but that was beside the point. Jenny was almost bug-eyed in astonishment. Julian grinned at her, leaning back in his chair.

"I do not see why not, _mon Cherie._" He said, looking at his nails as if disinterested with the entire conversation. "Besides, I have nothing better to do and my paperwork is complete." Jenny snorted a little and directed her green –eyed gaze to the stacks of parchment that were spread all over his desk in a messy disarray. Julian unwillingly followed her gaze and huffed. "Fine, I just do not want to do it and I want to do something fun." He altered, now looking at her and tilting his head adorably. Jenny just blinked.

"Why not just complete the work and get it out of the way?" She asked him finally, but he didn't answer her because the door opened and Damien walked in, Tallulah at his heels.

"Where have you two been?" Julian demanded, watching Damien flop down on the armchair carelessly with narrowed blue eyes. "I called for you an hour ago." His brother shrugged.

"I was talking to Tallulah," He answered. "Did you know she likes-" Tallulah decided now would be a fine time to interrupt the older man.

"He was not talking to me, Julian." She scoffed. "He was trying to court another one of the maids again." Julian grimaced and stood up. He walked over to Damien and clipped him around the ear.

"That is for lying," He said, before clipping him around the other ear. "And that is for dunking cold water over me this morning." Damien laughed, rubbing his ears with the heel of his hands.

"I have been badly picked on today," He stated. "I had an elbow to the stomach and face and now I have got bruised ears. My good looks will be gone if we carry on this way." Tallulah rolled her eyes.

"And what good looks are they, Damien?" She asked with a faint trace of a cheeky smile. Damien gaped at her whilst Julian and Jenny laughed, the sound soft and blending together in perfect harmony. She continued to grin at them and when they both stopped laughing, Jenny caught her eye and flushed a light pink.

"Back to the conversation we were just having," She said quickly before anyone could speak up about her blatant blush. "Why not just complete the work so it is out of the way?" Julian shrugged, sitting down on the floor and crossing his legs.

"Because it is so boring and dull. I need to do something _fun._" He replied, putting a firm emphasis on the word fun.

"I like the sound of a ball," Damien said thoughtfully, rubbing his smooth chin with his forefinger and his thumb. Tallulah rolled her eyes.

"Only because there will be random harlots there for you to mess around with," She said and Jenny stared at her with wide eyes. Ever since Tallulah had joined her in work, she had become more and more outrageous with her comments. She would have to remember to keep her toe in line when they visited her parents next. Julian clapped his hands with glee, a bright smile on his face. It was so radiant, like the sun that it felt like it was blinding Jenny. It was so beautiful that her breath caught in her throat. She gave herself a mental shake; _Remember Jenny, you are engaged to Thomas. _

"It is settled then," Julian beamed, leaping to his feet. "There will be another ball tomorrow night!"

**Hi! I'm back guys and I haven't died :P I've just been under a lot of pressure with bullying, depression and anxiety with a whole load of family issues and school that I just haven't had the time to update. All of you should read my note in **_**True Love Never Dies**_**before tomorrow at 3:30pm (UK time). I hope to update more frequently in the future and publish the rewritten stories sometime tomorrow as I'll start writing them now. If any of you would like to view my Quizazz profile and read my stories published there, just send me a message and I'll give you the link! ^,^**

**LouiseLithium-)**

**VanacaRobert – Haha, thank you (: And in reply to **_**True Love Never Dies**_**, I'm writing the new versions as we speak :D **

**GoddessIncarnat – Thank you (: **


	10. NOTICE

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm sorry but I can't continue **_**Love Is Forever **_**and **_**Somewhere In Another Life**_**. I no longer have a passion for the Forbidden Game trilogy like I did when I first joined . Albeit, it's still one of my favourite books, I just can't write a fanfiction for it. **

**There are a few other reasons I would like to mention as well – a lot of my old readers preferred my older writing style which was childish and very immature but now I've changed it and started writing more maturely, I seemed to have lost a lot of support from them. **

**Another reason is that my life is extremely hectic. I'm sort of BETA-ring my friend's fanfiction, I have a mental health disorder to deal with along with juggling school, homework and my other hobbies which in itself, is extremely difficult. **

**I really didn't want to let any of you down but at this present time, I can't write a good enough fanfiction. **

**Hopefully, you will all understand but I will be back with fanfictions soon enough, just not right now. **

**I promise. **

**Thank you for supporting me ever since I joined this site. **

_**~Lou-Lou Lullaby. xoxo. **_


End file.
